Conventionally, as a disposal diaper which is a kind of a wearing article that is won a human or a like, an open-type disposal diaper and a pants-type disposal diaper have been extensively provided. The open-type disposal diaper includes a front waistline unit, a crotch unit, and a rear waistline unit, and is generally provided with a fastening member that detachably fastens the front waistline unit and the rear waistline unit, specifically, a hook fastener.
Further, the pants-type disposal diaper also has a hook fastener at one of joint portions between the front waistline unit and the rear waistline unit thereof.
For such a disposal diaper, there has been proposed a hook fastener having both superior softness and strong engaging force (for example, Patent Literature 1). Specifically, there has been disclosed a hook fastener in which a hook-side base has a thickness of about 0.04 mm to 0.13 mm, a hook has a height of about 0.1 mm to 1.3 mm, and the hook has a stiffness of about 0.01 mm to 0.1 N/9 mm (a loop stiffness value).